


Пособие по разведению джонинов

by LazyRay



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ирука-сенсей... я тут завела себе недавно джонина... Он такой милый, но такой странный... А у вас, говорят, большой опыт... не могли бы вы подсказать, что мне делать?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Случай первый: Партия в сеги

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Тот, кто выиграет, сможет потребовать исполнения любого своего желания, – прошептал он.

_Умино Ирука не очень мечтательный человек. Он предпочитает строить планы и воплощать их в жизнь. Но, конечно, он всего лишь человек, и тоже может иногда позволить себе помечтать о несбыточном. Например, что Конохамару возьмется, наконец-то, за ум. Или что Наруто обратит внимание на Хинату. Или что в Конохе выпадет снег под новый год. Одно время к числу этих несбыточных относилась и желание заполучить в свои руки Копирующего ниндзя... как оказалось, затащить Хатаке Какаши в свою постель оказалось возможным, более того, Ирука даже смог заставить чёртова джонина признать, что Ирука – это все, что нужно для счастья._  
 _В последнее время у Ируки появилась еще одна навязчивая идея. Он пока не знал, соберется он когда-нибудь осуществить ее или нет, но мысль была заманчивой. Но, в конце концов, сколько можно было выслушивать такое от приятелей, коллег и даже малознакомых личностей:_  
 _\- Ирука-сенсей... я тут завела себе недавно джонина... Он такой милый, но такой странный... А у вас, говорят, большой опыт... не могли бы вы подсказать, что мне делать?_  
 _Конечно! Если Ирука-сенсей справляется с самим Копирующем ниндзя, легендой Конохи, он обязательно поможет и подскажет, как быть с другими? Ирука мечтал написать «Пособие по разведению джонинов в искусственных условиях». Впрочем, название еще могло бы быть «Джонины и с чем их едят», но если такая книга случайно попадет в руки какому-нибудь особенно параноидному джонину, Ирука даже не успеет завещать свой дом Наруто и свои фотоальбом Какаши... они обязательно должны продавать эту книгу в магазинах, куда джонины не заходят. Или раздавать по подписке и рекомендациям. Чунины Конохи всегда были особенным клубом по интересам..._  
 _И первым же советом в этой книге, едва ли не обложке, будет «Никогда не говорите джонину «нет»! Они не понимают этого слова. Есть множество других, не таких явных способов, заставить их делать то, что нам надо...»_

  


\- Мне скучно!  
Ирука вздохнул. Да, сегодня выходной, да, можно было бы посвятить этот день своему любовнику, в кои-то веки оказавшемуся дома и без дел, да, Ирука был бы даже рад это сделать, но... никто не сделает работу за него. Есть такое понятие, как «конец учебного года», а еще «итоги учебного года», и «список кандидатов на выпуск», и еще много других страшных слов, которые его дражайший бойфренд даже знать не хочет.  
\- Ирука!  
Ирука поднял голову от работы и нелюбезно покосился на свою вторую половинку. Вторая половинка сидела, скрестив ноги, на футоне, и, чуть склонив голову на бок, ждала его реакции. Ирука невольно залюбовался. Проклятье, как можно не любоваться этим мужчиной? Это худощавое гибкое тело, длинные ноги, сильные руки. И это лицо... Какаши не носил маски дома. Знал, паршивец, свою привлекательность, и не стыдился пользоваться слабостью своего любовника. Ирука любил это лицо. Эти большие глаза, этот прямой нос, даже этот шрам, и эти губы...  
Ирука резко оторвал взгляд от губ Какаши и сердито уставился в единственный открытый глаз. Прищурившийся. Смеется. Знает. Дорогой мерзавец.  
\- Я занят, – и нос снова в бумаги.  
\- Ирука... – ах, уже шепотком.  
Ирука знал этот шепот. И знал, что в любом случае окажется в постели с Какаши. И даже будет рад этому... но он потеряет много времени и работа останется несделанной. А еще было бы неплохо постирать, и прибраться, и, если уж пошел разговор, сделать что-то с крышей! Скоро осень, а там чуть ли не дыра на дыре! Обычно Ирука вызывал мастеров-кровельщиков и они за полдня наводили порядок, но тогда он еще не впустил в свой дом джонина. Какаши не был параноиком. Он был нормальным живым шиноби. Кто знает, что эти мастера сделают с крышей?  
\- Какаши, – слабо сказал Ирука, – давай не сейчас.  
\- Ты о чем? – невинно уточнил Какаши, плавно становясь на колени и подбираясь ближе.  
Ирука нервно покосился на часы. Хуже всего то, что сопротивляться не хочется. Совершенно. Хочется как раз наоборот, схватить эту белобрысую бестию в объятья и завалиться на постель и к черту весь мир!  
Какаши подполз совсем близко и положил руку Ируке на бедро.  
\- У меня есть предложение! – брякнул Ирука, накрывая эту руку своей и сжимая пальцы.  
\- Какое? – Какаши задрал голову, и Ирука на миг забыл, что он хотел сказать.  
Он наклонился и припал к манящим улыбающимся губам. Да что они, в самом деле, как молодожены! Уже больше года вместе!  
\- Я хочу предложить тебе сделку, – прошептал Ирука, едва отрываясь от любимых губ.  
\- Я весь внимание, – Какаши обнял Ируку за талию.  
\- Давай сыграем в сеги.  
\- Ирука! – побранил его Какаши. – Как ты можешь думать об играх сейчас! Хотя... я могу предложить парочку своих!  
Ирука закрыл глаза. Он знал, какой взгляд сейчас был у Какаши и какая усмешечка, и сомневался, что смог бы устоять против них.  
\- Тот, кто выиграет, сможет потребовать исполнения любого своего желания, – прошептал он.  
Какаши рассмеялся:  
\- Когда я выиграю, я хочу, чтобы ты выполнял все мои желания весь день!  
Какаши имел право на такую самонадеянность. В конце концов, Ирука еще никогда не выиграл у него!  
\- Если я выиграю, ты будешь исполнять все мои желания весь день... и всю ночь! – прошептал Ирука.  
Он был любимым партнером в сеги у Сандайме Хокаге. Может, ему никогда не сравняться в игре ни со своим умудренным наставником, ни со своим гениальным любовником, но он знает достаточно, чтобы не бояться мата в три хода. Вряд ли ему понадобится больше времени. Ирука знал свои слабости, но и слабости своего противника тоже. Кто сказал, что он должен играть честно?  
Ирука улыбнулся и снова поцеловал любовника.  
\- Мои книги дарят столько идей, Ирука, – проговорил Какаши, чуть задыхаясь от поцелуев.  
\- Выиграй сначала, о, Хатаке-сама, – поддразнил Ирука и встал за доской.  
Он улыбался, когда открыл шкаф, и практически хихикал, когда поставил доску на футон между собой и Какаши.  
И стянул с себя рубашку уже на третьем ходу.  
\- Жарко что-то сегодня, – сказал он равнодушно, усердно глядя на доску.  
\- Угу, – откликнулся Какаши.  
Ирука практически чувствовал на себе его взгляд. Он растерянно погладил фигурку серебряного генерала и потянулся, демонстрируя прекрасно развитые мышцы рук и груди.  
Над этим ходом Какаши думал уже чуть дольше. Но, тем не менее, сделал его и торжествующе улыбнулся. Даже Ируке было ясно, что очень скоро ему придется стать рабом своего возлюбленного... Придется принимать меры.  
Ирука кивнул, одобряя ход Какаши, и рассеянно почесал себе плечо. Задержал руку на миг, поглаживая кончиками пальцев кожу, скользнул по груди, на живот и непринужденно опустился в пах, медленно поглаживая себя.  
\- Ирука! – услышал он изумленный вздох.  
\- Хм? Что? – Ирука передвинул генерала вперед. – Черт, неудобно!  
Он расстегнул ширинку на брюках и вздохнул с облегчением. Брюки действительно начинали становиться неудобными... и не только у него. Ирука поерзал на месте, усаживаясь поудобнее – зритель должен видеть все как можно лучше!  
\- Твой ход, Какаши, – выдохнул он, пробираясь пальцами в расстегнутую ширинку.  
Ах, даже в таком отвлеченном состоянии Какаши собирался сделать правильный ход? Ирука расстроенно простонал, еле слышно. Рука Какаши дрогнула, и он выронил фигурку.  
\- Так нельзя ходить, – выдохнул Ирука.  
\- А? – кажется, кому-то уже все равно.  
\- Я закрою глаза на это, – Ирука охнул, сжимая себя чуть сильнее, – но ты должен сделать ход, если не хочешь... проиграть.  
\- Ирука, это нечестно!  
«Догадался. Мой гений».  
\- Или ты можешь помочь мне, кажется, у меня возникла проблема, – Ирука прикусил губу.  
\- Сдаюсь, – бросил Какаши и в один миг оказался по эту сторону доски.  
Ирука опрокинулся на спину и пнул доску ногой, чтобы у Какаши не было соблазна доиграть...  
  
  
* * *  
  
Ирука блаженно потянулся.  
\- Теперь ты мой на весь день и всю ночь – пробормотал он, – и я могу делать с тобой что хочу!  
Какаши лениво усмехнулся.  
\- Ты играл нечестно!  
\- Я знаю, – улыбнулся Ирука.  
\- Не думай, что я так просто спущу это. Я тебе это еще припомню, – пригрозил Какаши.  
\- Ой, боюсь, – Ирука хмыкнул. – Ну-с, что бы мне с тобой сделать...  
\- Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, мой господин, – Какаши с энтузиазмом обнял его.  
\- Стирка, – подумал Ирука вслух, – уборка, крыша... продукты...  
\- Ирука! Так нельзя! – Какаши ужаснулся. – Если ты хочешь, чтобы я оказался на что-то способен ночью, ты меня пожалеешь!  
Ирука рассмеялся, выпутываясь из держащих его рук и вставая.  
\- Какаши, – практически промурлыкал он. – За ночь не беспокойся. Тебе не придется ничего делать. У меня большие планы и... – Ирука подмигнул, – я все сделаю сам, тебе останется только лежать и получать удовольствие. Так что, вперед, работа не ждет!  
\- Ирука!!!

  



	2. Случай второй: Измена

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Второй совет: «не верь глазам своим».

_Даже в самых удачно сложившихся отношениях простое «нет» может привести к вспышке паранойи. Ваш джонин никогда не перестанет сомневаться во всем, такой уж у них склад характера. Запаситесь терпением, даже если у вас нет сил объяснить, что причиной вашей головной боли являются стада энергичных ребятишек, которых вы целый день гоняли взад-вперед... И если вам иногда будет казаться, что за вами следят, возможно, так оно и есть._   
_Впрочем, даже если вам и поверят... будьте осторожны со словами. Не дай бог вам пожаловаться на плохое самочувствие два дня подряд. Вас схватят в охапку и умчат в больницу. Вам же потом краснеть перед бывшими учениками и пояснять им, что все в порядке, пока ваша вторая половинка нервно ожидает за дверью диагноза._   
_Впрочем, доверять самому джонину можно только с большой натяжкой. Если он приходит после миссии домой и ясно улыбается вам, не думайте, что все в порядке. Нельзя упрекнуть их в пренебрежении к своему телу, но понятие «серьезности ранения» у вас и у него зачастую разнятся. Не поленитесь обследовать его с головы до ног, если не желаете потом проснуться в луже крови от его «царапины»._   
_Вы должны помнить, что вопрос доверия всегда будет проблемой. У вашего джонина всегда будут миссии, о которых он никогда не сможет рассказать вам. Вам всегда придется искать тайный смысл в любых мелочах... Второй совет: «не верь глазам своим»._

 

Ирука никогда – никогда! – не сомневался в верности Какаши. Как можно сомневаться, когда на тебя смотрят таким теплым взглядом (раздевают глазами), стремятся к тебе (требуют все твое время), снимают перед тобой маску (только перед тобой!). Да и Какаши не давал повода. Никогда не задерживал ни на ком своего взгляда, никогда не заигрывал ни с кем (даже когда Ируки не было рядом – шпионы донесли).   
Именно поэтому Ирука с таким шоком смотрел на эту наглую девицу, прильнувшую к руке его Какаши прямо посреди белого дня! На улице!   
Несчастный случай в соседнем классе (шутка с учителем, приклеенным к стулу, хорошая, кстати, шалость, но уж больно простая), несчастная жертва, взывающая о помощи – и именно так Ирука оказался среди рабочего дня в торговом районе в поисках растворителя. Тому, что был у них в школе, клей не поддавался. Ученик, провернувший розыгрыш, сам перепугался до смерти. Оказалось, что он утащил клей у старшего брата, чунина. Кто знает, что это был за состав... по крайней мере, не ядовитый, иначе жертва уже вопила бы от боли...   
Но сейчас Ирука забыл о и злосчастном коллеге, и о бутылочке растворителя, запрятанной в кармане. Чтобы срезать путь, он пошел через ювелирный ряд. Улица шла под уклон, и у Ируки, стоящего на самом верху, был прекрасный обзор. Конечно, он сразу заметил и узнал эти белые волосы, как он мог не заметить! А потом разглядел и эту... девицу.   
Она была очень молоденькая и невысокая, ее макушка едва ли доставала Какаши до плеча. Узкая и очень открытая блузочка едва ли скрывала ее пышные формы, а короткая юбочка открывала красивые загорелые ноги. Ну да, Какаши нравится загар на его партнере...   
Ирука помотал головой. Нет, не может быть! Он просто напридумывал черт знает что, мало ли зачем Какаши потребовалось прогуливаться с этой девицей... А зачем, собственно, ему гулять с ней под ручку?  
Девица неожиданно потянула Какаши к одной из витрин и принялась оживленно размахивать руками (по крайней мере, отцепилась от Какаши!) и тыкать за стекло. Несомненно, ей что-то там приглянулось! Замечательно, а при чем тут...  
Какаши пожал плечами и полез в карман. Девица радостно взвизгнула – Ирука мог поклясться, что услышал ее даже отсюда! – подпрыгнула и повисла у Какаши на шее.   
А вот ему Какаши никогда не покупал драгоценности... не то чтобы Ирука этого хотел, конечно... но, согласитесь, покупать кому-то еще вместо своего любовника – это просто неправильно! Это возмутительно! Это... измена?  
Какаши последовал за девицей в магазин и скрылся из вида. Ирука наконец-то смог двигаться. Он подавил желание ворваться в этот магазинчик за ними следом и устроить скандал. Семейные разборки на людях никак не сочетаются с репутацией скромного учителя, не так ли? Ирука машинально сжал в кармане тюбик универсального растворителя. Ему надо спешить. Его ждут. Хоть где-то еще ждут...   
Он запрыгнул на крышу и помчался к Академии.   
Ирука не знал, как он прожил день. Он разговаривал, улыбался, кивал кому-то, объяснял учебный материал с автоматизмом, удивившим его самого. Он не ожидал подобного оцепенения. Когда он вышел после занятий из Академии и неторопливо привычным путем зашагал домой, он даже подумал, не снится ли ему все это? Солнце не могло сверкать, как ни в чем не бывало, а он сам не имел права с удовольствием вдыхать свежий воздух после такого... после того, что он увидел. Наверное, это сон. Или какая-то глупая ошибка, да, определенно ошибка! Потому что Какаши не мог...  
Дом встретил его привычной тишиной. Его плащ видел на вешалке, наброшенный второпях поверх куртки Какаши. Их обувь валялась у двери. Ирука разулся и методично поставил сандалии к стене. Прошел на кухню. Вымыл руки. Поставил чайник. И тяжело опустился на стул.   
Взгляд неминуемо упал на чашку с холодным кофе. Какаши редко берет на себя труд прибрать со стола.   
\- Не может быть... – прошептал Ирука. – Просто чушь какая-то.   
Чашка разбилась вдребезги о стену. Ирука сжал руки и уставился на кофейные потеки на стене. Засвистел, закипая, чайник. Ирука перевел взгляд на него. Скоро начнется смена на второй работе. Надо перекусить поскорее. Ему некогда разбираться... с разбитыми чашками.   
  
  
* * *  
  
Какаши явился домой заполночь. Открыл дверь своим ключом, дополз до кровати и рухнул поперек нее лицом вниз. Ирука с влажными после душа волосами стоял у окна с расческой в руках и раздумывал, насколько острые у нее зубцы.   
Он весь день колебался между глобальной истерикой (женский вариант) и набитием морды (мужской). Была еще мысль молча собрать вещи Какаши в коробку и выставить за дверь. Этот, самый разумный и взрослый, вариант был, впрочем, отвергнут после недолгих раздумий. Слишком уж категорично он все обрывал. Ирука презирал себя за мягкотелость, но расстаться с Какаши из-за одной измены было выше его сил.   
Коробку, он, правда, все же собрал. С книжками Какаши. Сжечь, если что.   
\- Какаши, – начал Ирука и сглотнул.   
\- Ирука, – проныл тот в подушку. – Ты представить себе не можешь, что я сегодня пережил!   
\- Да неужели, – процедил сквозь зубы Ирука, поудобнее схватывая расческу и подходя к постели.  
\- Не представляешь, – вздохнул Какаши и перевернулся на спину. – Устал, как собака.  
Он стянул маску и перекошенный хитай. Поднял руки к жилету и тут же уронил их обратно на кровать.   
\- Устал... Раздень меня?  
Ирука остолбенел. Какаши смотрел на него хитрыми глазами и улыбался... как в ни в чем не бывало! Как будто это не он сегодня обнимался с подозрительными девицами и покупал им что-то там!   
\- Нет? – Какаши снова вздохнул. – Не жалеешь ты меня. Совсем. А тут еще эта дурацкая миссия...  
Он потянулся всем телом, целиком заползая на кровать. Ирука невольно замер на месте, любуясь, восхищаясь.   
\- Эти современные девицы сделаны из каких-то батареек, – жаловался Какаши, – клянусь, она за день ни разу не присела!  
Ирука понял, что количество шока, который может испытать человек за день, тоже ограничен.   
\- Я не понимаю! – почти с отчаянием выкрикнул он. – Ты мне так просто об этом говоришь?  
\- А что? – Какаши приподнялся на локтях и нахмурился. – Миссия закончена, да она и не была секретной.   
\- Какая миссия? – завопил Ирука. – Какая девица?   
Он подскочил к кровати, схватил Какаши за воротник жилета и хорошенько потряс.   
\- Ирука! – Какаши встревожился, – ты чего?   
\- У тебя две секунды, чтобы объясниться, – Ирука уже шипел, – иначе я вышвырну тебя в окно.  
\- У меня была миссия сопровождать дочь одного из приближенных дайме по городу, – выпалил Какаши скороговоркой. – Его хотели впечатлить, вот и выбрали лучшего из нас.   
Ирука перестал его трясти и недоверчиво уставился в глаза.   
\- И все?  
\- А что еще? – изумился Какаши.   
Ирука мигнул. Выпустил из рук воротник жилета. Какаши лежал на постели, недоуменно глядя на него внизу вверх. Такой непонимающий. Такой красивый. Ирука глубоко вздохнул и медленно выдохнул, приказывая себе успокоиться.   
\- Иру?..  
Молча стряхнул с ног тапочки, забрался с ногами на постель и вытянулся на Какаши.  
\- Я дурак, – признался он, прижимаясь щекой к щеке своего любимого и закрывая глаза.  
\- Неужели? – Какаши обнял его и начал поглаживать спину.   
\- Я вас видел.  
\- Хм? Я тебя не заметил.  
\- Был далеко. Подумал... всякие глупости.   
\- Ты и глупости? Разве это не моя обязанность? – смеется, зараза! – Подожди! Что ты напридумывал?  
\- Извини, – Ирука протиснул руки под спину любимого и крепко прижался к нему.   
Грудь под ним тряслась от смеха.  
\- Ты ей еще всякие безделушки покупал, – улыбнулся Ирука.  
Он никогда еще не был так счастлив чувствовать себя идиотом.  
\- Ирука, ты же знаешь, что мне...  
\- Знаю.  
\- Хочешь, я и тебе куплю такие же браслеты? – Какаши поцеловал его ухо. – На твои же деньги?   
Ирука приподнял лицо.  
\- Спасибо, не надо, – шепнул он, чмокнув Какаши в нос.   
Какаши улыбался ему. Ирука сел и коснулся пальцами высокого лба своего мужчины, убирая упавшую прядку волос:  
\- Ну-с, кому тут надо было помочь раздеться?

**Author's Note:**

> Ирука так и не дописал больше ни одной главы в своем труде, будучи слишком занятым своим джонином.


End file.
